


A Messy Break-Up

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CC prompt from Anon: “you’re black-out drunk and yes we had a really messy break up and you’d rather cut your arm of than have me take care of you, but I hate seeing you this miserable. at least let me hold your hair back while you puke”<br/>Thanks for the prompt! This was intense.<br/>I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Messy Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from Anon: “you’re black-out drunk and yes we had a really messy break up and you’d rather cut your arm of than have me take care of you, but I hate seeing you this miserable. at least let me hold your hair back while you puke”  
> Thanks for the prompt! This was intense.  
> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.

Sara and Leonard’s relationship was still new. One who lost her ability to feel for over a year, and one who has been closed to feelings since childhood. It wasn’t easy but they decided to make it work. They loved each other so much that they’re willing to test it.

It was going well. They weren’t clingy with each other. They gave one another personal space and time when they need it. They kept their eyes on the mission. The team was okay with this.

Until one day, when Sara’s bloodlust attacked. She could control the urge to kill, but not her intense emotions, whether it was happiness or sadness or anger.

They landed in 2166 to finally defeat Savage at the height of his power. There, they met Savage’s daughter and decided to use her against her father. They partially succeeded in ther mission and they were about to leave the year. Rip was calling all of them when Sara decided to look for Leonard. He found him in the refuge center with Cassandra. She was about to call him when she saw the other blonde grab Leonard by the nape and kiss him. She immediately turned her back against them and ran towards the Waverider.

 

“Okay, settle down and strap yourselves in. We’re going in the temporal vortex,” Rip ordered.

Instead of taking her usual seat beside Leonard, Sara chose to sit beside Ray. Leonard saw it but dismissed it. He planned to catch up with her after they’re safe to unbuckle.

As soon as it was safe, Leonard heard Sara talk to Ray. “Hey Ray! Okay, I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a long time now.”

“What’s that, Sara?”

“Can you carry me on your back? You’re just so tall and I want to try it. Please?”

Ray found nothing wrong with her idea so he agreed. Like a kid, he carried tiny Sara around the Waverider.

Leonard tried to suppress his anger and jealousy but he can’t. He decided to sleep it off. 

His nap was interrupted when he woke up to the voices of the team screaming. He thought they were being attacked and his first instinct was to get Sara.

When he opened his door, he sees her there. Running, as Ray was chasing her with icing on his hands.

Ray’s voice boomed around him. His face is already covered in icing. “I’m gonna catch you, little canary! This icing is going in your face!”

That was the last straw. He knows that she’s doing this on purpose. He went to her room and decided to wait for her there.

.

.

.

As soon as Sara enters her room, Leonard screamed frustratingly at her. “Sara! What do you think you’re doing?? Flirting with Ray, letting him carry you on the back. Chasing you inside the Waverider. You forgot about having a boyfriend all of a sudden?”

 _How dare him_ , she thought.

 “Why the hell did you kiss Savage’s daughter?!”

And the argument only started from there.

 Objects were thrown.

Snart was almost hurt by one of Sara’s knives.

Sara was almost hit by the glare of his Cold Gun.

“Let’s break up, then! You can finally add me to your list of blonde girls you’ve kissed!”

“Fine with me. Go and never talk to me again!”

 

* * *

 

It was a messy break-up and the team knows it. They’ve heard everything.

Sara went to a bar to forget the pain and she drank. A lot.

The team tried contacting her through her comms but no one was answering.

Leonard started to get worried. He knows that Sara could handle herself but it isn’t enough for him to feel confident about finding her. She went to Nanda Parbat without being noticed anyways so if she doesn’t want to be found, she couldn’t.

Rip suggested that they just wait for the Canary to come back but it has been three hours and Sara still hasn’t come back.

Leonard can’t take the anxiety anymore.

“Gideon, contact Sara’s comms again please.”

“Hello, Sara. Come on, talk to me.”

“Hello?” Instead of a female’s voice, it was a male who answered her comms. This made him angry again. Why the hell is a man in hold of her comms?

“Hello, are you looking for a blonde lady?”

That snapped Leonard out of his angry thoughts.

“Hello, yes. Where is she?”

“Yes, you better come here quick. She’s picking up fights with everybody. They seem to be ignoring her but she’s willing to hit people. I’ll text you the address.”

 

Leonard immediately went to the bar that Sara was in. He spotted her immediately—a tiny blonde girl taking on three men. He grabbed her by the waist and put her in the parking lot.

“Come on, Sara, let’s talk.”

Sara kept on resisting. She was using the rest of her abilities to kick and punch Leonard, making it hard for him to pick her up. He’s tired of all of this.

She’s drunk but he knows her limits. She could still understand whatever he’s saying, even if he’d knocked out.

Leonard looked at the state of Sara and said, “You’re black-out drunk and yes we had a really messy break up and you’d rather cut your arm of than have me take care of you, but I hate seeing you this miserable. At least let me hold your hair back while you puke.”

Sara was just sitting on the concrete, staring at the tall man in front of her. The man he loves so dearly.

“I love you Sara. It’s always been you—just you. Please let me bring you to the Waverider and let’s talk.”

 

He led her to the medbay. Gideon put fluids inside Sara to remove the excess alcohol inside her body. She woke up with a hangover

“Len?”

“Hey, don’t sit up yet. Rest.”

“Oh my. Thank god you’re okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you. Please let’s get back together. I’m a mess without you. I love you.”


End file.
